


Pretty Girl

by prcttyodd



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Humor, soft Rosa and Gina, we need more of this ship thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: "I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty, girl.""One date" Rosa had specified. Gina only had one chance.





	Pretty Girl

A/N: guess who has fallen down the Dianetti hole? Me! Listen... even Chelsea ships it. It's hard not to! 

kinda self explanatory, but this takes place during 5x17 when Gina is setting Rosa up on her date. Some creative liberties are taken, so anything that doesn't really match up with canon is supposed to be that way. 

Also, soft Gina and Rosa are featured. Beware. 

XX 

"Fine. You get one date." Rosa had told Gina, and Gina had been plotting ever since. Technically, she had been plotting even long before that, but hearing that challenge slip from Rosa's lips made her mind shift. She had a new idea. 

She had one date, one chance. It was nothing she couldn't accomplish regardless of the route she took, but she couldn't help but wonder what Rosa would think of the idea she had. 

She would be surprised, that was for sure. But, in a good way. She was Gina Linetti after all. She specialized in shocking people in the best of ways. 

XX 

Rosa didn't understand why people felt the need to fancy up for dates. If the guy or girl she was going out with didn't like the way that she presented herself, they wouldn't like a long term relationship with her. That was the way she saw it, and the way she would always see it. 

She had no idea who she was going out with tonight. All she knew was that it was going to be a female. It wasn't much to go off of, but it didn't matter. That was the point of blind dates anyways. But still, blind date or not, it didn't change anything. She would show up to this date as she did any other date. 

Work had been boring today, nothing much had happened. Which she supposed was a good thing, considering her profession. She hoped this girl that Gina had set her up with wouldn't want to talk about all of that. She would tell her what she did, sure, but she didn't want to sit around talking about cop stories all night. That was the absolute worst. Maybe it was less "cool" to her because it was her profession(even if some crazy things did happen, she would admit), maybe it was just because she didn't like talking about herself. Either way, she just hoped she wouldn't have to spend the night like that. 

Gina had texted her the time that she and the friend would be at the bar, and Rosa figured she would make her way there in a few minutes. 

Not that she would ever admit it, but she was feeling a bit of excitement. Her love life was sort of a mess if she was being honest, and her last break up had sort of bummed her out. All of her relationships ended up going downhill one way or another, but the prospect of a blind date was sort of exciting. It was also a bit daunting, because it could go wrong. But, she figured she would look on the bright side, for Gina's sake. She seemed to know a ton of people, who knows what girl was going to be waiting for her. 

She would just have to go and see. 

XX 

It wasn't like Gina to be nervous, but she sure was. As the time approached closer and closer, as she got to the bar, she couldn't shake the feeling that something could possibly go wrong. 

What if Rosa wasn't down for this? 

She had to clear the thoughts from her mind. It would work. And if not, she would find a way to make it better. She always did. 

She saw Rosa walk in, and a smirk formed across her lips. All her fears were suddenly washed away seeing her. It was time.

"Hey." Rosa said, glancing around the bar. It wasn't very packed, but there were still plenty of people. "Where is she?" 

"You're looking at her." Gina responded quickly, and Rosa took a second to digest. 

"Wait w..." She said, and then it came to her.  

"I said I knew a lot of great women, didn't I? Well, I'm the greatest woman I know. Rosa, I'm your blind date for tonight." 

"I didn't know you swung that way." Rosa said simply. This was NOT the night she had been expecting at all. She wasn't all that angry about it, either. 

"Well, now you do." It felt sort of good saying that out loud to somebody. 

Rosa chuckled, and the two made their way to the actual bar. 

Gina's main fear with this was it being awkward. And it wasn't, she wanted to slap herself for ever doubting her abilities. 

"When did you figure it out?" Rosa asked after the two ordered their first rounds, looking over at her date. She had a bit of makeup on, not too much, she looked pretty. She had of course noticed that Gina was pretty before, but being up close like this and being on a DATE with her, she was seeing it through an all new lens. 

"That I like women? I don't know, I guess I've just always known, in the back of my mind. I've had a few small relationships with women, but... I didn't need it getting out." She responded, looking down. "I hid it for awhile. And I guess seeing you come out, it made me come to a realization. I've always known, I just didn't want to come to terms with it. Now I do, though." 

"Yeah, I get it. I've always known too, I guess I just repressed it for a long time. I've been with women before, but nobody ever really knew it, until Charles heard me on the phone with a girl. Never anything really all that serious though." 

"You don't mind that it was me? That I was your blind date?" 

This was a different side of Gina, and Rosa would admit that she quite liked it. She was being more open, more vulnerable. "No. I'm kind of glad it was you. I know you, and honestly first date talk is the worst." 

"Feel ya there." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "So, Rosa, what do you do for a living?" 

Rosa grinned and chuckled. "Shut up. I hate you." 

"You're saying that, but look who you're on a date with." 

"Says the one that set this up." 

The two laughed, looking at each other. Sure, they got along well at work and even as friends, but this was something new. And it was something that they were both enjoying immensely. 

"What do you think the squad would think." Rosa paused. Some time had passed, and she was quite a bit tipsy. "If they saw us here right now." 

"Charles would do that stupid squeal he always does when he's excited, and then he and Amy would start planning our wedding. Holt would probably just nod with that small smile on his face, give us an approving glance. You know him. Jake would give us that goober smile, and give us one of those catch phrases. Terry... who knows with him. Maybe he'll dance. He'd be happy, though. Overexcited even. Scully would have no idea what was going on, and Hitchcock would probably take the chance to say something perverted." 

Rosa nodded. "Seems pretty spot on." 

"I know all of you. I'm an observer. I know all of you better than you know yourselves, even. I can predict what anybody is doing at that precinct. Everyday. It's not that hard. But, I guess you could say I'd like to know more about YOU, Rosa." Another grin from Gina, that sent butterflies flowing through Rosa's stomach. She felt sort of juvenile, and also hoped that Gina couldn't help but the blush that was inevitably making its way onto her cheeks. 

"You know I hate talking about myself." 

"I'm not asking you to. What we've been doing is perfect. I hate using that word because few things in this world deserve truly it, but this is definitely one of them."  

Rosa felt herself smile. She had done so countless times throughout the night, which wasn't exactly a common occurrence with her when it came to first dates. "I can definitely say: this is one of the best first dates I've been on." 

"One of?" Gina joked, cocking a brow. 

"Okay, it is probably the best. You're just... you're not like anybody else." 

"Damn right I'm not. And you know, you're not like everybody else either. I guess that's why I decided to show up rather than bring you another girl." 

"I'm glad. I guess you are a good match maker after all." 

"I know I am. I excel in all tha I do." 

"How did I know you were going to say that?" 

"Guess you know me just as well as I know you, dear Rosa." She was interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and put her drink down. "It's Iggy's sitter. Hold on." 

She walked away, and Rosa couldn't help but watch as she did so. 

XX 

"I swear, some people shouldn't say they're qualified to be around kids if they DONT KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH KIDS." Gina exclaimed as she made her way back to her seat. 

"What happened?" Rosa asked. The motherly side of Gina was a fun one. It didn't come out all that often, simply because she didn't talk about her daughter too much, which Rosa could respect. 

"I guess the sitter put Iggy down and woke up out of nowhere and started crying, she didn't need to be changed or fed, so she tried rocking her and that didn't work. She just kept crying and crying and I guess she figured I would know the answer as to what's going on. Yeah she's my daughter, but I'm not there right now. I don't know what's wrong. And she was still crying when I hung up. I'm sort of... nervous." She admitted. 

"If you want to go home you can. It's fine, I get it." Rosa said simply, and she was being honest. She had fun tonight regardless. Sure, she didn't really want it to end, but that was beside the point. 

"I might. I just don't want... this to end just yet." Gina admitted, speaking Rosa's mind. 

"If you want I can... come with you. It's okay if you don't want me to though." 

"I don't see why not. Just you, me, and Iggy. Name a better trio. Oh wait. You can't!" 

Rosa chuckled. She was a bit drunk, so was Gina of course, but not too much that they couldn't drive home. Well... maybe they would've been better off taking a cab or uber. At least that's that what the cop in Rosa was thinking. She pushed that aside, though. She would be fine, it was one night. 

Before they left, Gina said "Wait!" and Rosa figured she had forgotten something. She of course was wrong. 

"We need to take a first date selfie. So we remember this moment." 

Rosa chuckled. Gina would be Gina. She agreed, and Gina showed the photo to Rosa. 

"See? I meant it when I said we would make a hot ass couple." 

Rosa couldn't help but grin. "Agreed." 

XX 

The deafening cries of a child could be heard as soon as the two women made their way into Gina's place. 

Rosa had to admire Gina, was this what it was like all of the time? She didn't know if she could ever handle it. 

"Get out. Here's your money." Gina muttered to the sitter, and the young girl pushed past Rosa and made her way out. 

"Here, Iggy. I'm here." Gina said, picking up the baby. "What happened? Did she do something to you?" 

Rosa watched as this all unfolded, in pure shock. It was beautiful, she had to admit, watching Gina handle this. 

The baby was still screaming though, but Gina didn't lose her cool. She didn't even look as though she was close to her breaking point. 

"Here, you wanna go see Rosa?" 

Rosa shook her head. "I don't know how-" 

"Here, I'll show you. Open your arms." 

Rosa did as she was told. 

"I'm going to put her in your arms now. Support her head." 

Gina did so, and adjusted Rosa's arms as needed. She couldn't help but giggle seeing a confused Rosa look down at the baby in her arms. 

"See, you're a natural! It's not as hard as everyone makes it out to be, trust me." 

"How do I get her to stop..." Rosa said, awkwardly standing and staring down at the child. She knew nothing about this, and it was embarrassing, especially in this moment. 

"Just rock her. You know, back and forth. Watch." She quickly demonstrated, and Rosa did the exact same thing. "Now, Just talk softly. It doesn't even really matter what you say. You can just shush her, and just tell her it's going to be okay." 

"It's gonna be okay. Shhh. Don't cry." Rosa tried, to no avail. The baby was still screaming. 

"Just keep going. You're doing great." 

Gina's encouragement helped Rosa feel a bit better about the process, and after a few minutes, the baby quieted down. 

Gina looked over at her, a smile on her face. She felt her heart flutter, seeing Rosa adapt to this so well. She knew she still wasn't all that great at it, but she was making an attempt, and Gina couldn't help but be happy.

"Wow, look at you. You're a pro." She marveled.  Here, I'll take her and bring her up to her room. Maybe she can finally sleep."

Rosa waited as she put her daughter down, and grinned at her when she came back down to sit beside her on the couch. 

"That wasn't that bad. Still terrifying, though." Rosa said. 

"It gets better as time goes on. Thanks, by the way. I didn't mean to spring it on you like that. She just wasn't calming down for me, so I figured I'd let you have a shot. And would you look at that, it worked." 

"Yeah, of course. This wasn't where I was expecting the night to go." She joked. "I still had fun though." 

"Yeah, me too. You thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"What's that?" 

"Round two, tomorrow for dinner. I can maybe ask Charles to watch Iggy. He'd love that. You know, it'd be a friend for his son. I guess she is part of his family too." She shrugged. 

"I'm down. But for now..." She trailed off, and then inched closer to Gina. 

Gina did so as well, knowing exactly where this was going. While Rosa was the one who initiated, Gina was the one who actually leaned in and kissed Rosa. Rosa of course kissed back. The kiss didn't last for too long, but it was still great. 

When Gina had first approached her about this blind date nonsense, Rosa never expected it to go here. But, she was glad that it did. Gina was great, and easy and fun to be around. She wouldn't mind doing this for a long, long time. 

XX 

"Oh my god." Jake said as Gina and Rosa walked into work the next day. 

Everybody else in the precinct looked up from what they were doing, and saw the exact same thing. 

Rosa huffed. She knew this would happen, but it didn't mean that she liked it. "Jake, there's no need." She said, but she knew the words would fly into one ear and out of the other. 

"Did you guys party last night? And end up staying together?" Jake said, waiting for a tick in either of them. 

"Does it matter? We're here now." Gina said, making her way to her desk. 

"You're a bit late, and arriving at the same time, which means you two came here together. You're both a bit hungover, which means you both had alcohol last night. You both smell a bit like baby vomit, which means you were at Gina's. Coincidence? I think not." 

Rosa couldn't help but laugh at the theatrics of it all. It was Jake after all, what did she really expect? "Does it really matter?" Rosa glanced over at Gina. She didn't know how Gina would feel if everyone knew they went on a date and had spent the night together. She knew that they all would be happy and accepting, but that was beside the point. She didn't know if Gina was ready yet, and so Rosa felt herself go into defense mode. "Yeah, we went out for a few drinks. Just to loosen up because it's been a rough week. And she didn't want me driving all the way home, so I just crashed at hers." 

"Oh wow, and we weren't even invited?" Jake joked, still marveling at his own detective skills. He caught Amy smiling at him, also silently amazed at how quick and intelligent her fiancé was. 

"You weren't invited because it was a date." Gina piped up. "I set Rosa up for a blind date with the best person I know. Me." 

"Oh my god, WHAT?!" Charles exclaimed, jolting up at his desk. 

"Oh wow, that was unexpected. But like, a good unexpected. A happy unexpected. An amazing..." Jake rambled, and Rosa interrupted. 

"We get it. But yeah, that's true. We went out and spent the night together. And no, we're not taking questions. Thank you for your concern." She made her way to her own desk. 

"But I..." Charles started. 

"You used up your quota. Don't even think about it." Gina told him. "But, I do have a question. Can you watch Iggy tonight? Rosa and I are going out again, and I figured you'd be a better option than an inept sitter." 

Charles squealed. "Yes, of course I can! It can be like a play date!" 

"Iggy can't even walk yet, but whatever floats your boat." 

"You two are going on a date and having a sleepover? Where's my invitation?" Hitchcock said, but both Rosa and Gina ignored the grotesque comment. 

"You guys-" Amy started, but Gina quickly stopped her. 

"You've used your quota too. Hush." 

"But I didn't even say anything!" 

"Exactly. Jake, don't even think about it. You've went over the amount of things you can say. Terry, don't look at me like that. We said no questions and statements, and none of you can seem to comprehend that. And you're all supposed to be brilliant detectives. I can do your job in my sleep." 

Jake sighed. "But I want the details!" 

"We already gave you them. We went out. We stayed the night together. Boom. There's your details." Rosa said. 

Gina glanced over at her, shooting her a sly grin. "Exactly. Thank you for your concern. I think it's time you all got to work." 

"Says the one on her phone!" Jake exclaimed. "But you're right. Have fun tonight." 

"Thanks." The two said at the time, with the same tone. 

They were truly a match after all. 

XX 

A/N: writing this made me sad because like... I haven't had a romantic relationship in YEARS. 

Also, I was thinking of writing a full length fic about Gina and Rosa raising Iggy together and I think it would be the most soft thing ever, lemme know if you guys wanna see it! 

Thanks for reading, love you guys!


End file.
